Twoja retrospekcja/scenariusz
Norm jest gospodarzem dziwnego reality show, które ukazuje życie pamiętnego Doktora Dundersztyca. Dzięki złym wspomnieniom, Heinz próbuje osiągność wyższy stopień okrucieństwa w swoim życiu. Część I (Odcinek zaczyna się w pokoju Fretki, która w tym momencie rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefą.) Fretka: Wiesz, Stefa? Masz rację. Gdyby nie gąbki ocalone, były by dużo głębsze. (Słyszy hałas dobiegający z ogródka.) Co to za hałas? Chyba zaraz oszaleję! Aha! (Fineasz i Ferb grają w tenisa stołowego.) Fineasz: Nieźle, Ferb, ale nie pokonasz mnie twoimi mistrzowskimi zagrywkami. Fretka: Dobra, co to jest? Fineasz: Tenis stołowy. Ferb: Ping-pong dla leni. Fretka: Tak, tak, ale czy to taki ping-pong laserowo-nuklearno-naddźwiękowy? Fineasz: Hmm? Nie, coś to dobra myśl. Fretka: Ping-pong, tak? Jasne. Zaczekam tu, aż pojawią się jakieś nieuniknione dziwactwa. Jeszcze tylko chwilunia. Dobra, to gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe leci do Dundersztyca.) Major Monogram: (Przez nadgarstkowy komunikator) Monogram do Agenta P! Ty już w powietrzu, jak widzę! To lubię. Wywiad donosi, że Dundersztyc kupił ostatnio bardzo dużo krzeseł. Dosłownie z setki! To podejrzane jak na kogoś, kto nie ma przyjaciół i... ha! Jedną poduszkę. Prawdę mówiąc, to domyślam się w kwestię poduszki, ale co do przyjaciół to jestem absolutnie pewien. Pomyśleć, że jest tyle dziedzin, w których mógłby zaistnieć zamiast bawić się w złego naukowca. No, ale było by wtedy... dobra, zrobiło się ciut dziwacznie, co nie? Słuchaj, i tak leciałeś w tamtą stronę, możesz to wszystko sprawdzić? (Pepe ląduje na dachu Spółki Zło, który następnie się zamyka.) Dundersztyc: Pssst! Pepe Panie Dziobaku, tutaj. Szybko! Szybko! Szybko! Właśnie się zaczyna! (Pepe siada obok Dundersztyca.) Norm: (W tle leci instrumentalna wersja piosenki Jesteśmy niecni.) Panie i panowie! Kogoś z naszej publiczności czeka za chwilę randka z przeszłością! A oto bohater dzisiejszych retrospekcji, Heinz Dundersztyc! Dundersztyc: Ja? Hahahaha! To ja! To ja, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Norm: Przywitajmy go ogromnymi brawami! (Norm ciągnie za dźwignię, przez co Pepe klaszcze pod wpływem dwóch mechanicznych ramion.) Dzisiaj zgłębimy żywot tego genialnego złoczyńcy i dowiemy się, co jest jego wadą na zło. Dundersztyc: Ale jak? Norm: Dobre pytanie! Przy pomocy naszej niezwykłej, lecz potencjalnej zabójczej technologii wysysania pamięci. Wszystkie twoje najskrytsze wspomnienia pojawią się na tym ekranie. To taki teledysk zmontowany przez twój mózg. A zatem, zacznijmy naszą przesadkę trasę pamięci od twoich urodzin w przepięknym Gimmelshtump, w Drusselsteinie! Dundersztyc: Przyznam szczerze, że niewiele pamiętam, byłem wtedy bardzo młody, i nie miałem ocho... oh! Ohh! (Rurka, która jest podłączona do kasku Dundersztyca zaczyna bulgotać.) Poczułem łaskotanie, czuję, że coś idzie! Norm: (Norm pokazuje klip jak Dundersztyc się urodził.) Aw! Jak miło! Ale gdzie mama? Dundersztyc: No, cóż, ona, ona nie przyszła. Norm: Pamiętasz ten głos? Lekarz: "Be ze rodzoną się klapę i clupę chcemy one oddyche." Norm: Oto i on, wprost ze szpitala położniczego w Gimmelshtump, Doktor Mortimer Shluels! Dundersztyc: Doktorze Shluels, jak dobrze, że... (Doktor daje mu klapsa.) Ow! Dr Shluels: Ono oddyche. Norm: Jestem pewien, że rozpoznasz nasz następny głos... Pani Dundersztyc: Heinz, mój clei hobbengusher! Dundersztyc: Ahhh, gdy mówiła "hobbengusher" mogło to jedynie oznaczać, że za... Norm: To Twoja matka! Dundersztyc: Mama! Pani Dundersztyc: Hobbengusher. (Mama daje mu klapsa.) Dundersztyc: Ow! Ow! Tak, oznaczało dokładnie to. (Mama kilkakrotnie daje mu klapsa.) Ow! Ow! Norm: Jakoś twoich kontaktów z matką pozostawiało trochę do życzenia. Ale co z ojcem? Dundersztyc: Tak, wiesz. No, cóż. No to były ciężkie czasy. (Pojawia się na ekranie retrospekcja.) Zmieścił go stres związane z utrzymywaniem rodziny. Byliśmy tak biedni, że pewnego dnia musieliśmy sprzedać naszego krasnala ogrodowego. I kto miał chronić nasz ogród przed wiedźmami i trollami? Pomimo mojego młodego wieku tatuś zdecydował, że ja. Pan Dundersztyc: Bewegen Sie nicht! (Nie ruszaj się!) Dundersztyc (narrator): Podczas gdy inne dzieci grały w Schtumpel i zajadały Dunderki, ja stałem tam godzinami. Pan Dundersztyc: Bewegen Sie nicht! (Nie ruszaj się!) Dundersztyc (narrator): W ciemną, zimną noc kiedy były Spitzenhoundty towarzyszył mi jedynie księżyc... I mój sąsiad Kenny. Pan Dundersztyc: Bewegen Sie nicht! (Nie ruszaj się!) (Koniec retrospekcji.) Norm: Cóż za ekscytujące życie! Poziom emocjonalnego bólu wywołanego przez poszczególne wspomnienia będziemy śledzić na Krasnalometrze, którego obserwacji będzie nam umilać nasza krasnolowa-modelka, Vanna. Nasz krasnalek zaczął się wspinać. Mięśnie wyż nas, krasnoludki, brodaty kolego! (Krasnal się wspina.) Wracamy do życia pana ofermy. Dundersztyc: Dzięki, Norm. Norm: Nie ma za co. Proszę kontynuować. Dundersztyc: Tak prawdę mówiąc, dojrzewanie było bolesnym okresem, ale też było początkiem zmian na lepsze. (Retrospekcja.) W Gimmelshtump, skok z wieży był ważnym rytuałem w życiu każdego chłopca. Pan Dundersztyc: Jesteś mężczyzna, czy sznycel?! Młody Heinz: Mężczyzna, mężczyzna! (Młody Heinz wspina się na drabinę, kładzie się na górze i patrzy z przerażeniem.) Mężczyzna z kolejki: Das kind ist ein schnitzel! (Ten chłopak to sznycel!) (Wszyscy się śmieją.) Dundersztyc (narrator): Od tamtej pory, zaczęliśmy się z ojcem oddalać od siebie. Pan Dundersztyc: Zu nah! (Za blisko!) (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Co z tego? Już o tym zapomniałem. (Ojciec podchodzi do niego.) Pan Dundersztyc: Bewegen Sie nicht! (Nie ruszaj się!) (Dundersztyc stoi wyprostowany, ojciec odchodzi.) Norm: Oto kolejny głos, który pewnością znasz... Roger: A w ogóle, po co mnie zaprosiliście? Dundersztyc: (Niezadowolony.) Roger. Norm: To twój brat, Roger Dundersztyc, ukochany burmistrz w Danville. (Norm rusza dźwignią, Pepe klaszcze i gwiżdże przez dwa mechaniczne ramiona.) Wszyscy go kochają. Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra, koniec tych braw i gwizdów. To mój program, nie jego! Roger: Nic nie poradzę, że mama bardziej mnie lubiła. Norm: Spójrzcie tylko na ten ruń bąbelków z wspomnień. Opowiedz nam, jak to było doktorze. Dundersztyc: (Retrospekcja.) Kiedyś byłem szczęśliwy. To była krótka chwila, trwała tylko o tyle. To było jakieś pięć sekund, gdy bawiłem się konnym-powozikiem na dywanie. Odkryłem, że moi rodzice oczekiwali narodzin córeczki. Moja mama miesiącami szyła sukienki. Niestety, urodził się synek. A ponieważ skończył się materiał, musiałem przez cały rok chodzić w tych sukienkach, stałem się pośmiewiskiem wszystkich kolegów z klasy. (Koniec retrospekcji.) By matka zaczęła zdarzyć mnie większym uczuciem, (Zmiana retrospekcji.) poszedłem do dzielnicy automatów, żeby zdobyć dla niej prezent. Na szczęście miałem przy sobie moją roczną, kieszonkową, trzy-centową monetę. Wrzuciłem ją do środka i ostrożnie kierowałem łapą, która wstawiała zdradziecki opór. Nie miałem wielkich szans, ale nagle stał się cud. Łapa złapała pluszaka! Był mój! Potem po rycersku przekazałem nagrodę mojej ukochanej mamie, która natychmiast się odwróciła i oddała go mojemu bratu, Rogerowi! Byłem zdruzgotany, gdy Roger napisał na nim grubym, czerwonym flamastrem swoje imię, a potem napisał je również na mamie. Czym przywłaszczył sobie ich oboje i skutecznie ograniczył zainteresowanie rodziców moją osobą. (Koniec retrospekcji) Roger: No, wiesz, Heinz, do serca matki nie wiedzie nie jedna droga. Dundersztyc: Kickball. Miłość mojej matki była niewytłumaczalnie związana z... z resztą, posłuchajcie piosenki. (''Piosenka: Bez jej miłości musiał poznawać świat.) '''Dundersztyc': Mamusia moja zawsze, nie wiedzieć czemu, kochała kickball. A najlepiej w kickball grał mój młodszy brat. I talentu był brak, był jej bardzo nie w smak, Bez jej miłości poznać musiałem świat! Dundersztyc: Panie i panowie, Miłosie! Danny: O, tak! (Koniec retrospekcji) Roger: Chwila, moment, Miłosie bywają w twoich wspomnieniach? Dundersztyc: Mam znajomości. Roger: Poważnie? Dundersztyc: Nie, nie bardzo. Powiedziałem, że to dla ciebie. Roger: Hmmm? To ja wracam porządzić trochę miastem. Dundersztyc: Tylko nie daj się oślepić przez własne ego! Norm: Z rodziną ci się nie układało. Za to twoje życie towarzyskie było suchą puszką. Dundersztyc: (Retrospekcja.) Ująłeś to nadzwyczaj celnie i boleśnie. W wieku pięciu lat sam musiałem sobie urządzić urodziny. Mężczyzna w przebraniu kozy: (Przychodzi z tortem.) Cześć, chłopcy i... Och! Hmmm? Dziwne. (Kładzie ciasto na stół i wychodzi.) Dundersztyc (narrator): Dziesięć sekund później skonfiskowano mi tort, bo przyjęcia zrobili minimum dwóch osób. (Koniec retrospekcji) Norm: U! Co za kanał! A pamiętasz chłopca o imieniu Borys? Dundersztyc: No pewnie! Bandzior Borys Bucior Łobuziak. (Retrospekcja) Zawsze sypał mi piaskiem w twarz. Byłem w piaskownicy: piasek. Pierwsza randka: piasek! Podpisywanie czeków: piasek! Plaża - i tu nagle nic. Ale i tak byłem spięty, bo się obawiałem, że przyjdzie. (Koniec retrospekcji) Norm: Borys prowadzi teraz salon samochodowy, ale nie chciał wystąpić. Za to przysłał trochę piasku. (Gigantyczny piasek spada na Dundera.) Dundersztyc: (Stłumiony) Ale przynajmniej się trochę wysilił. Norm: A teraz twój przyjaciel... Dundersztyc: Balunio! (Retrospekcja) Kiedy byłem mały moje ubrania strasznie śmierdziały chlebem, ponieważ... (Koniec retrospekcji) (Odkurza się.) To i tak kompletnie nie istotne zresztą to część innej i emocjonalnej dołującej retrospekcji, ale to innym razem. Wracając. (Retrospekcja) Śmierdziałem chlebem tak bardzo, że wszyscy mnie omijani. Któregoś dnia do naszej wioski przyjechało wesołe miasteczko i potrzebne mi były pieniądze żeby... (Koniec retrospekcji) To też zupełnie inna retrospekcja. (Retrospekcja) Generalnie moi rodzice mnie porzucili i wychowały mnie oceloty. Chodzi oto, że chciałem dostać pracę w tym miasteczku, ale jedyny etap mieli przy wodzie, ale to nie ja padałem do wody tylko mną rzucano, z kolei to jest znowu kolejną opowieścią. (Koniec retrospekcji) No dobra, dobra! A teraz w długim skrócie. (Retrospekcja) Wygrałem balonik i namalowałem na nim twarz. Użyłem specjalnej długo trwałej farby własnego pomysłu i nazwałem go Balunio! Zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Bla, bla, bla. No dobra. Któregoś razu gdy pilnowałem trawnika jako skrzat ogrodowy. Balunio zaczął się oddalać. (Koniec retrospekcji) Potem bardzo długo go nie widziałem, aż do chwili gdy... To była cała afera, że statkiem kosmicznym. Którą niemiło wspominam. Norm: Oto i on! (Pojawia się Balunio.) Dundersztyc: Och, Balunio, tak bardzo za tobą... (Balunio pękł, Dundersztyc bierze wdech.) Baaaalllluuuuunnniiiooo! Norm: Ha ha ha! Tylko z ciebie żartujemy. To nie był prawdziwy Balunio. Dundersztyc: Nie prawdziwy? Norm: Oczywiście, że nie! Prawdziwy Balunio pękł trzy tygodnie temu. (Trzyma go.) Dundersztyc: (Płacze.) Och, BAAAAAAAALUUUUUUUNIUUUUUUUU! Norm: Spójrzmy teraz wszystko okiem na nasz Krasnalometr. (Krasnal wzrasta z 10.000 na 15.000.) Wow, to wspomnienie było bardzo przykre. Skoro już przestałeś beczeć idźmy dalej. Kolejną nieudaną próbą odmienienia twojego żywota było zgłoszenie wynalazku do konkursu naukowego. Dundersztyc: (Retrospekcja) Zgadza się! To-to był! To był! Mój pierwszy Inator! W chwili kiedy miałem zaprezentować sędziom swój , dzieciak z wulkanem na sodę kuc wynalazek henną deklarował wszystkich. Rok później próbowałem znowu budując jeszcze większy Inator, ale znów mój drut poszedł na marne przez wulkanik na sodę kuchenną. Miałem nauki po dziurki w nosie, więc postanowiłem poświęcić życie poezji. Nastoletni Dundersztyc: Telewizor czarny, a filmy są szare, konie wciąż biegną, zaraz umrę z głodu. Dundersztyc (narrator): Jednak nadal przegrywałem z wulkanami na sodę kuchenną. (Koniec retrospekcji) A co gorsza te moje wiersze nie miały żadnego sensu. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Siedzenie Pepe jest puste, a dwa mechaniczne ramiona są związane.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, co ty robisz? (Pepe zagląda za kurtyną.) Dobra, koniec zabawy! Norm? (Norm rusza dźwignią, kurtyna się podnosi i podnosi Pepe z ziemi.) To właśnie Retrospekcjo-Inator! Widzisz, zło rodzi się poprzez stratę i ból, ale przeżywanie jednej retrospekcji naraz nic nie dawało. Dzięki temu zdobędę płynny wywar całego mojego bólu i cierpienia! A gdy się napełni skrzynkę sobie wszystko powrotem dzięki czemu stanę się największym złoczyńcą tego świata! Wtedy nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed zawładnięciem Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (Ocelot spada na Dundera.) Aaa! Norm: To jest i mama ocelot. Dundersztyc: Jest wciąż bardziej opiekuńczy od mojej prawdziwej matki! O! Przestań! Część II (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów, Fretka nadal patrzy jak Fineasz i Ferb grają w tenisa stołowego.) Fretka: Lada chwila zrobią coś przedziwnego i przyłapialskiego już ja to wiem. (W Spółce Zło.) Dundersztyc: A zatem, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Podsumowując to co przed chwilą mówiłem zanim mi tak niegrzecznie i boleśnie przerwano. Gdy naładuję mój Retrospekcjo-Inator wskrzyknę sobie z powrotem cały tragizm mego żałosnego życia, który niezwłocznie przemieni mnie w arcymistrza ZŁA! I spójrz! Już tylko chwilka, wystarczy jeszcze jedno wspomnienie. Pomyślmy...? Pamiętasz, gdy byłem... Vanessa: (Wchodzi do domu Dundersztyca.) Tato, czy mogę kluczyki do auta? Dundersztyc: No pewnie córeczko! He.. O nie, nie, nie, nie... Płyną dobre wspomnienia! Aaaa..! Zupełnie nie mogę ich powstrzymać! Aaaa! (Retrospekcja Dundersztyca ze wszystkimi wspólnymi i miłymi wspomnieniami z Vanessą.) Aaaaaaaa...! (Piosenka Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły.) Nie byłeś ojcem bez wad Przez ten szereg długich lat, Pamiętam, knułeś coś wciąż jak plan zamienić w czyn Motorzysta: (Przejeżdża obok.) Hej mała, chcesz się przejechać na prawdziwym motorze? Dundersztyc: Jest nieletnia! (Przez swój inator umieszczony na kasku, przenosi motorzystę do innej rzeczywistości.) Lecz gdy mam tę lalkę w dłoni swej, To się trzymam myśli tej, Że ty nie jesteś wcale tak, Ty nie jesteś tak strasznie zły. Vanessa: Ważne jest tylko, że dla mnie jesteś super. (Całuje tatę w policzek.) Dundersztyc: Więc jestem super! (Z powrotem w domu Dundersztyca, wskaźnik wspomnień spada w dół.) Vanessa: Słuchaj tato, jeśli chcesz tak siedzieć i się nad sobą użalać, to nie ma sprawy. Ale dasz mi kluczyki? Dundersztyc: O, No tak, racja! (Daje Vanessie kluczyki.) Bardzo proszę! Vanessa: No to miłej zabawy, tato! (Wychodzi.) Dundersztyc: I spójrz tylko na krasnolometr! Zaczynam wszystko od nowa! Norm: Nic nie szkodzi! Ma pan przecież mnóstwo bolesnych wspomnień! A jak było z pańskim przyjazdem do Ameryki? Dundersztyc: Cóż, miałem wtedy jakieś 16 lat, lub około. W pewnym wieku przestałem obchodzić urodziny z ogólnie wiadomych powodów. Pewnego dnia rodzice (Retrospekcja) wysłali mnie do sklepu, żebym kupił gruszkiemnie. (W retrospekcji sklep zamienia się w łódź i Dundersztyc płynie do Ameryki.) Koleś z retrospekcji: Uf! Dał się nabrać! Koleś z retrospekcji: Ale naiwniak Dundersztyc (narrator): Przyznam, że zawsze miałem problem z odróżnieniem szklepu od namalowanego szklepu. Ale tak oto zaczęła się największa przygoda mojego życia. Od tej pory chwytałem oburącz każdy dzień i mopa. (Dundersztyc z retrospekcji na pokładzie myje podłogę.) Zmierzałem do złotego kraju, pełnego szans. Kraju pełnego pionierkiego ducha, pełnego takich oferm jak ja! Ale zamiast tego, trafiłem do Ameryki. Czułem się tutaj jak w domu. (Na Dumdersztyca z spada skrzynia ze statku.) Ból fizyczny również był podobny. (Krasnolometr rośnie.) Norm: A w Ameryce wszedłeś na nową drogę życia, znaną jako liceum. Gdzie nakręciłeś najbardziej kompromitujący teledysk wszech czasów! Dundersztyc: Ach, myślałem, że wykasowałem to pamięci wszystkich. (Piosenka Śpiewający Mag na Wrotkach.) Na wrotkach sobie gnam! Dundersztyc: Dobra Norm, wszyscy to już widzieli, wystarczy! Norm: Ale nie widział pan cyfrowej przeróbki. (Film Dundersztyca ukazuje się przerobiony.) Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! Dundersztyc: Wiesz, to już gruba przesada. Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! Dundersztyc: Oh! Prawdę mówiąc, to aż przechodzą mnie ciarki. I spłuczka się zacięła, i spłuczka się zacięła. Dundersztyc: Mówię poważnie, Norm. Dosyć! I spłuczka się zacięła. Dundersztyc: Wystarczy! Norm: Ten film miał 10 miliardów wejść, a na Ziemi żyje tylko 8 miliardów ludzi. Dundersztyc: Chyba nigdy o tym nie zapomną. Norm: Ale mimo, że nie jesteś fajny umówiłeś się na randkę z przyszłą gwiazdą popu. Dundersztyc: Co? Lindana też przyszła? Norm: Tak naprawdę to się nie pamiętała. Dundersztyc: To zrozumiałe. Byliśmy na jednej randce, ale miło ją wspominam. (Retrospekcja.) Byliśmy w kinie samochodowym. 80-Heinz: Dobra, nikt się nie patrzy. Możesz spokojnie wyjść. 80-Linda: (Wychodzi z bagażnika.) Fuj! To jakiś istny chlew. 80-Heinz: Spójrz na to inaczej. Jechałaś za darmo, więc oddasz mi tylko za połowę mojego biletu. Dobra? 80-Linda: A mogłam siąść do bagażnika kilka przednich temu, zamiast się w nim kisić przez całą drogę. 80-Heinz: Teraz będziesz mi to wypominać. Tak? Lubisz się dopierać szczegółów? 80-Linda: Daj spokój. Spróbujmy się dobrze bawić przez resztę wieczoru. 80-Heinz: (Tańczy taniec robota.) Jestem szczęśliwym robotem, ja lubić te słowa. Tylko żartowałem taki już jestem. Siądźmy do środka. (Siadają do samochodu.) DJ z radia: To był Król Głośności w piosence "Tańcz, tańcz, biodrem kręć". A teraz przed nami zespół Zanzibar i "Co to robi?"! 80-Linda: O! Daj głośniej kocham ten numer. 80-Heinz: Jest w porządku. Powiedzmy na 7-8 miejscu moich ulubionych piosenek o inżynierii wstecznej. 80-Linda: Kiedyś zostanę gwiazdą. 80-Heinz: Ha! No jasne, a ja zapanuję nad światem. 80-Linda: A wiesz. Czemu nie? 80-Heinz: No, akurat mi się uda. 80-Linda: Może tylko zamiast no wiesz całego świata. Zacznij na przykład od Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Hej, film się zaczyna! (Koniec retrospekcji.) Norm: Właśnie wtedy zorientował się pan, że jedynym sposobem na życie jest... Czekam cierpliwie aż dokończy pan za mnie to zdanie. Dundersztyc: Och, no jasne! Kiełbaski! Norm: Tak właściwie to chciałem usłyszeć "zło". Dundersztyc: Tak, ale zanim stałem się zły sprzedawałem kiełbaski na ulicy. (Retrospekcja.) Pyszne kiełbaski Dundersztyca! Chłopiec 1: Po czym poznać, że jesteś żałosny? Chłopiec 2: Po tym, że sprzedajesz kiełbaski! (Chłopcy się śmieją.) (Koniec retrospekcji.) (Krasnal przesuwa się o milimetr.) Dundersztyc: Łoł, wtedy boleśniej to przeżyłem. No nie, to w tym tempie ten krasnal będzie wracać na górę do końca świata. Norm: Ależ cierpliwości teraz czas na pańskie życie miłosne. Dundersztyc: (Sarkastycznie.) Super. (Wersja instrumentalna piosenki Miłość zła.) Nienazwana dziewczyna Dundersztyca: (Do Pepe.) Jesteś najsłodszym stworzeniem na świecie. Taka słodyczka. Takie cudo. Dundersztyc: Mówią, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Nienazwana dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Ja tak nie mówię. Nie wcale. Nie wcale. Dundersztyc (narrator): Ale kiedy włączyłem Tłumaczo-Inator. (Słychać wieloryby.) Wieloryb: (Przez Tłumaczo-Inator.) Ten facet to totalna oferma. Powinna dać mu kosza i wyjść za prawdziwego ssaka takiego jak ja. Dundersztyc (narrator): Rzuciła mnie dla 35-tonowej bezczelnej kupy draniów. Dundersztyc: Miłość zła! Dundersztyc: Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem taki szczęśliwy. Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Och, Heinz... (Inator spada i strzela w dziewczynę.) Nic nie czuję. Dundersztyc: Ale-ale-ale... Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Nic, a nic! Norm: A czy poznajesz ten głos? Charlene: Witaj, Heinz. Przyniosłam czek z alimentami. Dundersztyc: He, he. Charlene. Norm: Zgadza się! To twoja była żona Charlene Dundersztyc! Charlene: Przyniosłam go tak jak prosiłeś. Och, co to jakiś teleturniej? Na to wydajesz wszystkie pieniądze? Dundersztyc: Nie, no wiesz, robię też zakupy. Charlene: Przynajmniej nie niszczysz mi garażu. Fajny smoking Norm! Norm: Ona jest wspaniała! Dundersztyc: Norm, czas wytoczyć wielkie działa! Wredne Inatory! (''Klip: Nieudane Inatory.) (Sero-Dojrzewaczo-Przyśpieszacz strzela w różne strony.) (Wielko-Góro-Z-Kretów-Kopców-Wytwarzator paralizuje Dundersztyca.) (Wodna kryjówka eksploduje.) (Rakieta Fretki niszczy stację kosmiczną Heinza i wybucha.) (Wielki wulkan na sodę kuchenną wybucha.) (Kreatywniator wybucha.) (Monster-Truck-Won-Stąd-Inator znika.) (Dezintegrator strzela w panel sterowania.) (Patrz-Gdzie-Indziej-Inator przegrzewa się łamiąc się w różne strony.) (Wszystko-W-Mig-Znikator wybucha.) (Z-Dobrego-Na-Złe-Przemieniator wybucha.) (''Wielka kula do kręgli chłopaków niszczy Ogromny-pingwino-lodowo-mrożący-na-kość-zamrażator-ehh-coś-tam.) (Tańczonator ostatni raz strzela i wybucha.) (Podgrzany Stekoprzechowywator wybucha, z którego niespodziewanie wylatują steki.) (Bum-Bumo-Inator leci do nieba.) (Soko-Inator zamienia Spółkę w sok, tak jak lunapark na jednym torze chłopców.) (De-Przystojno-Inator leci do góry, strzela swoim promieniem i wybucha.) (Super Komputer wybucha.) ''Dundersztyc:'' Przynajmniej znalazłem klucz do mojej... (Dach eksploduje i leci do góry.) Pięknie! A żeby cię, Pepe Panie... (Dach spada.) Ahh, dlaczego wszystko tak łatwo wybucha? (Spółka Zło eksploduje.) Dundersztyc: Powiedzieć ci co zauważyłem? Wysadzam więcej rzeczy niż przeciętny człowiek. (Pepe patrzy na wentylator. I się kołysze) Vanna: (Gada z kimś przez telefon.) To chyba jakiś aptekarz. Dundersztyc: Ciekawe czy można się od tego ubezpieczyć? Kupił bym. Vanna: (Gada z kimś przez telefon.) Nie wiem nie zapytałam. Dundersztyc: Powinni taką wymyślić na pewno bym kupił. O rany, co za emocjonalny trening. Norm: Jeszcze jedna solidna trauma i osiągniemy szczyt. (Widać krasnala prawie na górze.) Dundersztyc: Ha ha! Tak! No dobra, dawaj co tam masz! Norm: Jest mały problem. Reszta jest bardzie komiczna niż tragiczna. Dundersztyc: Co? No to niby jak mam zawładnąć... (Pepe bije Dundersztyca, krzesło się przewraca, Heinz spada i kask też.) Och, a żeby się Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ech i mówiąc to chcę ci podziękować. Upokarzając mnie niechcący zapewniłeś mi ostatnie tragiczne wspomnienie, którego potrzebuję by ten krasnal wreszcie dotarł na szczyt! Pamiętasz jak mi zniweczyłeś mój plan przez 2 sekund? Ja! (Na ekranie widać jak Pepe kopie Dundera.) Dundersztyc: (W retrospekcji.) Co? No to niby jak mam zawładnąć... (Dundersztyc śmieje się złowieszczo.) Co? No to niby jak mam zawładnąć... (Krasnal się przewraca na stopę Vanny, Vanna krzyczy, Dundersztyc ciągnie za dźwignię.) Dundersztyc: Czuję się jak jestem bardziej zły! (Jego skóra jest czerwona i ma ostre kły. Jego głos staje się głębszy i dorasta.) Już po to mnie! Nic mnie już nie powstrzyma! (Podnosi Pepe, Pepe wyciąga portfel i pokazuje zdjęcia z Dunderem.) Hm? Niiiiiieeeeee!! (Piosenka: Lubię mieć wroga.) Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Dunderbak: Nie męczy się czasami ten ogromny ciężki ogon? Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Siedzę sobie sam, myślę co zrobić mam Dunderbak: No, koniec już tej przerwy. I nagle czuję, że ktoś chce zniweczyć mój plan Ten tajemniczy wróg, on myśli o mnie tylko źle (Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga) Dundersztyc: Mam lepszego przyjaciela od ciebie, teraz już doskonale wiem, że moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Pepe Pan Dzio... Ow! Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Ja tępię go, on tępi mnie Dzięki temu nam obu żyć się chce Dundersztyc: Pupu Pan Panda i Pepe Pan Dziobak? Współpracujecie żeby ocalić mnie?BezHikność w Seattle Dundersztyc: Dunder-Dunder-Dunder, Dunder-Dunder-Dunder, Dundersztyc! Dundersztyc: Chcę ci powiedzieć Panie Dziobaku, że jestem ci za wszystko bardzo wdzięczny. Ja jestem ci wdzięczny. Dundersztyc: Według ciebie jestem zły? (Pepe się uśmiecha.) [[Miłośnicy sztuki|Dziękuje, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. '''Dziękuje']].'' Dundersztyc: Nie! Pepe Panie Dziobaku, coś ty narobił? Jestem coraz mniej zły! (Rozbija Retrospekcjo-Inator.) I znowu będę (Jest normalny.) zwyczajny. Kurcze, lubiłem tę koszulę. (Pepe odlatuje.) A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Dobra, to widzimy się jutro? Jak zwykle. Vanna: (Wychodzi, ma w bucie krasnala.) Przyślę ci rachunek za buty. Mój chłopak jest prawnikiem. Dundersztyc: No dobra, Norm trzeba posprzątać ten bajzel. To jedna wielka retrospekcja! Napisy końcowe (Fretka wciąż patrzy jak Fineasz i Ferb grają w tenisa stołowego.) Fretka: Ach, idę. Zanudziliście cię mnie jak nigdy. Fineasz: Milion pięćset sześćdziesiąt dwa tysiące dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt dwa... Milion pięćset sześćdziesiąt dwa tysiące dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt osiem! (Piłka się zatrzymuje nad siatką i się świeci.) Udało się! Zebraliśmy mnóstwo energii genetycznej. Kwint kwartowy powinien pojawić się za chwilę. (Piłka bierze, stół, chłopców, i wszystko co jest otoczone w tle, został biały ekran, pojawia się Fretka.) Fretka: (Rozgląda się.) Mamo? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3